


good girls & bad boys

by elossa



Series: This Place Was A Shelter AUs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elossa/pseuds/elossa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That was vile.” </p><p>“Yes, but you definitely aren’t.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	good girls & bad boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niaa/gifts).



> did someone say, i published 3 things in 2 days and two of them are completely self-indulgent?  
> why yes, yes they did.

The first time Ksenia _properly_ met Head Boy Dagareth Lestrange was during a Chemistry assignment when they were fifteen and he was her assigned lab partner.

Okay, she had _definitely_ met him before that: his name alone was enough to bring half the school to heel. Discounting the Sokols, the Lestranges were the very definition of a legacy family, having been around since the school’s funding and always donating millions of rubles at every fundraiser.

Within thirty seconds, they’d divvied up the tasks and the experiment was done in half an hour, which was a lot better than Rhys Edmunds’ exploded cauldron.

“Well done,” Professor DeNoir had said.

That was the last she thought she’d see of him, really.

* * *

“So _you’re_ Ksenia.”

A lungful of smoke chokes her. She scowls. “Yes. And you’re Dagareth.” 

“Obviously.” He grins. “I like to think I left my mark on the school.”

Ksenia rolls her eyes. “I’d think not. On girls’ necks, maybe.”

His grin turns into a simper, taking a heavy drag of his death stick. “My, that sounds a bit crass coming from you, Miss Sokol. I thought you were Durmstrang’s Golden Girl, an angel, the teacher’s pet.”

“I’m hardly golden,” she replies, snatching the stick from his face and stomping it on his foot. “For God’s sake, Lestrange. _Stop_ that.”

“Or what?”

He raises an eyebrow, smirking.

“Or you’ll _die,”_ she says, “a slow, painful death.” She exhales heavily when she sees the packet of cigarettes in his pocket. “Must you be so _ignorant_ of the school rules?”

“I’m not being ignorant,” he counters, nonchalant. He a stick out of his pocket and lighting it “I’m just speeding up my death, is all.”

Her lips part, but they immediately close as she lacks the words to express her confusion. Instead, she tilts her head at the cancer sticks. “Why are you so insistent on them?”

“Because smoking calms me.” He takes another stick out of his pocket. “Why, Ksenia? You’ve never had a smoke before?”

“As if I’ve had time to pursue such a pointless addiction.”

“You have time now.” He lights the stick, putting it between his fingers. It’s approaching her lips, and she flinches. “Scared, Sokol?”

“No,” she said. With a sigh, Ksenia puts the stick between her lips. The hairs on her neck stood upright when she saw how intently Dagareth was looking at her, his face inches from hers. Coughing, she spits the cigarette out of her lips. “That was _vile.”_  

He chuckles. “Yes,” he replies, “but you definitely aren’t.” 

Then his lips meet hers, and his mouth tastes like ash, his tongue a pyroclastic flow that she doesn’t quite expect. She kisses him back, parting her lips. 

He moves his head back, cupping her chin. “You’re quite the challenge, Sokol.”

She laughs. “I’m sure.”


End file.
